


Living, Not Surviving

by mommyissuesandheroin



Series: poetry from the wee hours of night [3]
Category: BGYWNHDMJ
Genre: Angst, Fear of Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, nightmares pog, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommyissuesandheroin/pseuds/mommyissuesandheroin
Summary: more nightmares, but this time it's actually a good poem. yes i wrote it pls dont copy it.
Series: poetry from the wee hours of night [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074959
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Living, Not Surviving

Is it wrong that sometimes i wonder  
What would it be like to be finally free?  
Most people think that means not having a care in the world  
But i think Hell would be freeing for me

Is it wrong that sometimes i wonder  
How my skin would react to the brimstone and fire  
All the other sinners peacefully meeting their fate  
And i realize that freedom means ill never get tired

of seeing the world through rose colored glass  
Even thought romanticizing hell is unhealthy  
And thinking about how long it would take  
Just to maybe try to get to heaven, try to be stealthy

Because the “good” are suffocated by their responsibilities  
Their ethics and morals standing in the way  
Of them soaring and falling and living in death  
And instead just letting them pray

They pray for the ones with the hearts and the souls  
And, trust me, yes ive always had one  
Because to live and not survive, that means i have to die  
But it also means that ill be called the “sad one”


End file.
